eyevea_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
V1.0.3
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.3 features a number of fixes to existing content, mainly focusing on systems and quests that were blocking progression. We’re working hard to resolve other issues we know you’re eager to see fixed, and we’ll let you know when they’re addressed. We’re also continuing to work on the more global issue of botting and gold spamming. These changes are happening behind the scenes and although we aren’t mentioning specifics in the patch notes, we are continually working on protecting you from bots and gold farmers. We continue to receive all your reports, and taking care of them is one of our top priorities. Thanks for sending them in and for your patience. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Attempting /stuck in Cyrodiil no longer instructs you to use /bug instead of /help if you’re actually stuck. *Resolved an issue if you take all the resources around the same time, and the icons do not update in real time on the map. *You will now generate Ultimate against battle-leveled players. Combat & Gameplay General *Silver Bolts rank 2 can now be re-added to your skill bar if it gets removed. *Fixed an issue with the Ranger's gait set bonus. It no longer gives you excessive stamina recovery. Crafting & Economy General *You will no longer accidentally deconstruct your equipped helmet. *The sell value of food that you create has been reduced to be more in line with other crafting skill lines. Dungeons & Group Content Dark Anchors *You will no longer get stuck if all the cultists are killed as soon as they spawn. Dungeons *Banished Cells: After killing Cell Haunter and the other monsters, Keeper Areldur will no longer remain trapped. *Banished Cells: Fixed an issue in the final boss room where the boss would not spawn if you were on the quest, but not on the right step. Miscellaneous General *You will now be forced to restart the game client following a patch to ensure you do not get stuck on the login screen. *Fixed an issue where you would get shot up into the air when walking over certain objects. Quests Auridon *Through the Ashes: Monsters in the Abandoned Mine will now respawn as intended. *A Hostile Situation: It will no longer be possible to get trapped in the jail cell when grouped with another player. *An Act of Kindness: Resolved an issue where you could not use the crystal on monsters when you should have been able to. Betnikh *Unearthing the Past: Fixed an issue where motes could not be interacted with on occasion. They are now be interactable when on the appropriate quest step. *Carzog's Demise: Caleen and Lambur will now always speak to you. Bleakrock Island *Frozen Man: You will now be able to find the third clue. Coldharbour *The Army of Meridia: The Groundskeeper will no longer occasionally spawn in an uninteractable state. *Crossing the Chasm: You will now always be able to start and advance through the portal events. *Crossing the Chasm: The fight against Molag Grunda will now reset properly if you revive after being killed. Deshaan *Trade Negotiations: Markers have been added to the compass and world map for each step in the quest. *Trade Negotiations: Bodani and Raston should now always appear when turning in the quest. *Challenge the Tide: The signal horn should now always be able to be used to summon Gruznak. Glenumbra *Lineage of Tooth and Claw: The bound werewolf will now speak as intended when taken into the cave. Grahtwood *Forgotten Soul: The central welkynd stone will now always be interactable. *Scars Never Fade: Slim-Jah will now always speak with you, and her hunters will now always be willing to duel. *Unsafe Haven: The ritual event will now spawn in as intended, and will no longer break with many players in the area. Guilds *Anchors from the Harbour: Doshia has had her powers reduced. Main Quest *Castle of the Worm: Fixed an issue where the quest could become blocked if you logged out or disconnected during the "Observe the Scene" step. *Castle of the Worm: Cadwell will no longer decide to stop following you. *Daughter of Giants: The exit portal will now always appear after defeating the final boss. Malabal Tor *Arithiel: The sorcerer event will now always spawn as intended when you’re on the correct quest step. Reaper’s March *Hadran's Fall: Returning Tand to the boss area will no longer break the quest. Rivenspire *Fell's Justice: Leonce will now always respawn as intended. *The Liberation of Northpoint: Darien will no longer get stuck and prevent you from completing the quest. Stonefalls *Proving Trust: It should now be much easier to find and heal peasants. *Divine Favor: Resolved an issue where you could not summon the Guard-Captain. Stormhaven *Fixed an issue where the achievements Dreamslayer, Spirit Warden Champion and Azura’s Ally were not being awarded correctly. *The Perfect Burial: It will now be much easier to find mudcrabs. The Rift *Trial of the Body: All of the bosses will be able to be attacked as intended. *Tomb Beneath the Mountain: You will now always be able to reanimate a corpse and have it follow you. UI General *The error message “Account Expired” will now display properly when the client is set to any language. The error message "An unknown error has occurred" has been edited to be more helpful. Category:Patches